


Дары для Авроры

by MirraStone



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirraStone/pseuds/MirraStone
Summary: Наутро после коронации Авроры в мире людей она вспоминает, как прекрасно прошел ее вечер. И Филиппу приходится слушать все это.





	Дары для Авроры

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте присутствуют принцы из других мультфильмов Диснея — Эрик из "Русалочки", Ханс из "Холодного сердца", Адам из "Красавицы и Чудовища", Фердинанд из "Белоснежки".
> 
> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2015 за команду WTF Maleficent.

— А у Эрика королевство рядом с океаном! Там очень тепло и красиво. И он рассказывал, как сам ловил рыбу сетями, представляешь? Принц — и ловит рыбу. Он такой забавный! — Аврора безостановочно рассказывала об очередном госте бала, устроенного в честь ее коронации, а Филипп шел рядом с ней, пытаясь отогнать плохие предчувствия.  
Вчера вечером он наблюдал за этой прекрасной девушкой, кружащейся в танце, и не мог смириться с тем, что она обязана познакомиться со всеми принцами, посетившими бал. Аврора улыбалась, мило краснея — наверняка от очередного комплимента, сделанного ей гостем! — и бросала взгляды из-под полуопущенных ресниц.  
А Филипп ревновал.   
— Ханс вообще на островах живет... Представляешь, совсем маленькие кусочки земли, а вокруг — океан! И он такой обходительный. Даже жаль, что перед тем, как познакомиться с ним, мне пришлось потанцевать с каждым из его двенадцати неуклюжих братьев...  
Да, Филипп очень ревновал. Но исправить положение никак не мог. Аврора — королева, а он — лишь гость в ее замке. Такой же, как и все остальные.  
Из боковой аллеи появился принц из соседнего королевства, красивый, хотя и ужасно высокомерный юноша с длинными рыжеватыми волосами. Он мало кому нравился, в том числе Филиппу. Многие даже не пытались запомнить имя принца, утверждая, что королем ему никогда не стать.  
Но при виде Авроры, принц внезапно улыбнулся. Пусть и совсем чуть-чуть, но лицо его осветилось.   
— Доброе утро, принц Адам! — радостно поприветствовала его юная королева и, улыбнувшись Филиппу, произнесла извиняющимся тоном: — Я прогуляюсь с Адамом, мы договорились прокатиться верхом этим утром. К обеду вернусь.   
Филипп смотрел вслед удаляющейся паре и слушал, как затихает смех Авроры, в котором словно звенели маленькие колокольчики. Он не понимал, что могла эта чудесная девушка найти в этом (да и в любом другом!) принце.  
Зачем ей вообще кто-то, если рядом есть Филипп?!  
— Она прекрасна, не правда ли? — раздался за спиной голос Диаваля. Филипп повернулся к нему, склоняясь в легком поклоне. Слуга Малефисенты ответил тем же, но при этом по его губам бродила усмешка.  
— Действительно, Аврора прекрасна.  
— А знаешь, почему? — хитро усмехнулся Диаваль. — Потому что в день ее крестин три маленькие феечки сделали ей волшебные подарки. Они пожелали, чтобы она была всех красивее, милее, жизнерадостнее и... Ну, и еще кое-что. Теперь понимаешь, почему принц Фердинанд не мог отвести глаз от твоей любимой?  
Филипп даже покраснел от проницательности Диаваля: принцу казалось, что никто, кроме трех злополучных фей, не знал о его чувствах, как и о неудачной попытке пробуждения Авроры.  
— Так значит, она мне нравится только из-за наложенного на нее волшебства? На моем месте мог оказаться любой из принцев? — внезапно догадался Филипп.  
— И даже крестьянин, — добавил Диаваль, но заметив, как расстроился Филипп, поспешил его подбодрить: — Последним даром от фей была истинная любовь. И я верю, что Аврора обретет ее с тобой, Филипп. Ты знаком с королевой лишь месяц, у вас еще столько времени, чтобы узнать друг друга и полюбить по-настоящему! Все эти принцы отправятся обратно в свои королевства, ты же сможешь остаться рядом с Авророй. И пока остальные смогут лишь вспоминать ее прекрасный лик и звонкий смех, ты сумеешь завоевать ее истинное расположение. Как тебе такой план?  
Филипп, глядя на Диаваля недоверчиво, все же кивнул, подтверждая, что план хорош. Отступиться от любимой, пусть даже в его чувствах виновата магия, он не мог.  
— Но ведь истинная любовь... Разве это не любовь с первого взгляда?  
— Глупый принц, — улыбнулся Диаваль. — Истинная любовь достигается годами, ее строят, не жалея сил, а ты сдаешься лишь из-за того, что не смог разбудить Аврору поцелуем!  
— Неправда, я не сдаюсь! — воскликнул Филипп, а потом замолчал на пару мгновений, осознавая, что ворону известно абсолютно все.  
«Не зря он шпион у самой Малефисенты...»   
Улыбка осветила лицо Диаваля, когда он продолжил:  
— И не волнуйся, что Аврора обращает такое пристальное внимание на других принцев. Она всегда была любопытной девочкой... А ты вообще был первым юношей, которого она встретила! Ну, не считая меня, конечно. Думаешь, ей неинтересно пообщаться с другими?  
— Спасибо тебе, Диаваль, — поблагодарил Филипп, широко улыбаясь, и пошел вслед за Адамом и Авророй, решив приступить к завоеванию королевы уже сейчас.

— Надеюсь, ты не потратишь на это семнадцать лет, — пробормотал вслед убегающему мальчишке Диаваль, складывая руки на груди. Он сделал все, что мог, чтобы исправить оплошность глупых феечек. Мало того, что они не успели сотворить магию для третьего дара, так еще и обрекли девочку на образ вечно смеющейся отчего-то красавицы... И если Малефисента пощадила Аврору, произнеся условие избавления от проклятия, наивные феи об этом и не подумали.   
«Волшебные дары, как же», — хмыкнул Диаваль, отворачиваясь от окна и отправляясь на поиски Малефисенты.  
Теперь у него появилась надежда, что у маленькой королевы все будет хорошо.


End file.
